


What could have been

by emaline



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternative reality where Vere and Akielos don’t fail at talking peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaline/pseuds/emaline
Summary: The Akielon delegation arrives and suddenly hiding away in the library has lost its charm.
Kudos: 18





	What could have been

Laurent only leaned against the pillar when he was sure to be out of sight. Finally allowing himself to relax he tried to gain back control over his slightly too heavy breathing. And his burning cheeks. The dilated pupils. The heat starting to pool someplace deep inside of his body he hadn’t known existed and definitely didn’t want to learn about now. It was ridiculous really. So what if the Crown prince of those uncivilised barbarians was the most impressive yet beautiful man he had ever encountered? Laurent still shouldn’t react to this - to him- to such an extent, especially if he was simply watching him and Auguste mock fight in the training area. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment the everlasting silence between the library’s shelves had started to feel less like a refuge and more like a cell. Buried between the books he loved so dearly all by himself until he suffocated. For the first time in years he had picked up his current favourite book and carried it towards the half open arena where soldiers trained regardless of weather or day time. How could he have known that his brother had insisted on a friendly duel with the giant brute? That Damianos deep laughter could be heard in every corner of the place, how outrageously strong he looked swinging around his sword with as much precision as power? It. Was. Ridiculous. And pointless anyway. One appreciating glance of Damianos towards his brother and Laurent had figured out exactly what his place during this takeoff of a political visit would be. The spare son. The shadow. The eye candy, just in case Damianos was able to stray his eyes away from Augustes face long enough to search something ugly in the masquerade Vere put up specifically for her unusual visitors. Laurent knew that. And still- it bothered him in a way it usually didn’t. It was pathetic (he knew that as well) but just this one time he longed to be a little more like Auguste and less the pale excuse of a pretty second prince his father saw in him. He breathed out once, twice. Shoulders squared again he stepped away from the cool ornamented marble to face what was ahead of him. It would be a long evening banquet. And absolutely no one could be allowed to find out what was happening inside of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I should be doing my online homework but can’t get my head away from that one captive prince au where Laurent is a shy bookish youth head over heels for „your wife calls me daddy too“ Damen? This.   
> Feel free to give any kind of correction in the comments, English is not my first language and I’m happy for every chance to improve. I hope you are all doing well :)


End file.
